Tokyo Crossroads
by AppleCider1412
Summary: A new killer is on the loose that ties into a past case from kyoto. this time their target is someone close to the west.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: i don't own detective conan. i do own this story tho so if you have some ideas run em' past me. i may not be the best writer but i atleast have good ideas. and i'll make a longer chapter next time ~ Akemi-Chan)

Day One. Destination --- Osaka

In Tokyo,Near Beika Park

Two schoolgirls on their way to school noticed something odd on the side of the road. they went to check it out and underneath the sakura trees along side the road,burried underneath the petals that had fallen that day, a young girl with a knife in her chest. This girl was dressed in a kimono with cherry blossoms and cherries on it and he hair was done up,read all over her chest from the knife wound.

"!!!"

"call the police!?"

In Tokyo Police Headquarters

Mouri Kogoro, Mouri Ran, Edogowa Conan and Suzuki Sonoko were at Megure s office, discussing the recent murder case. There re two other murder cases in Osaka and Tokyo! This were the fourth victim already, said Megure to Mouri Kogoro.

This is a successive murder case, said Shiratori seriously.

All the victims have nothing in common. Different birthdays,All highschool aged, different hobbies, said Megure.

Here are the physically linking them either" answered Shiratori laying out four different pictures of the girls.

"they all died the same way...with a stab wound to the heart and in a kimono..." Mouri answered thinking over the photos

Conan grabbed a chair from nearby and stood on it to look at the table "look. they're all in different kimono and under the corresponding flowers. they all have a similar hairstyles, all similar..." conan was cut short when he was hit

"and HOW did you know all this?" Kogoro asked " All i did was look at the pictures!" conan answered grabbing at his head

"he's right, all of them have similar hairstyles and they died the same way. All in the Tokyo and Osakan regions"shiratori said picking up one of the pictures

"Wait!? could it be.....he looking for someone? they have similar facial features and similar killer also limited to two different regions...proberably where his target is known to be at often. he proberbaly doesn't know the girl's name but knows what she looks like" sato answered looking over shoulder to look at the pictures

"it's a defenant possability." said Megure

"hm?" ran looked over at the table when she picked up conan and gasped "t...they look like..." she said

"like who ran-neechan?" conan asked looking up at her

"kazuha-chan..."


	2. Chapter 2

(i'm sorry this was only like a few paragraphs but i got writers block. serious writer's black. if anyone has ideas mail me through here)

~~~~~~~~~ 4:35 PM Tokyo Subtrain Platform

kazuha walked of the boarding platform of the train . The 4:30 PM trail to tokyo had just arived and she wondered around the platform on her way to the Mouri's detective 'd received a call earlier that morning to go meet Ran-chan for a shopping trip and noone was there yet, thinking she had time to kill, she walked over to a vending machine picking out a soda.

Suddenly a pair of hands came behind her head and covered her mouth with a cloth and she passed out. The figure behind her smirked '" chloroform....always works.i have you now girl...Benkei's revenge is now ours"' saying picking her up and walking out of the side doors.

~~~~~ The Next Morning 7:00 AM Near The Shore Of The Tama River In Tokyo

A newly wed couple was taking their moning jog. they do this every morning, start at their house, go over the Tama river bridge,run through the first block of the city and back. This morning was different though. The woman tried to catch up to the man who as atlest 3 feet ahead of her when a whisteria tree caughter her attention. Something was on the largest branch.

'"w...what's that?"' she asked the man ahead of her and pointed to the tree

'" i...it looks like a person"' he said.

The couple got closer to the tree and the woman screamed. Another young woman was hanging from the branch by one of the vines that wound itself around the tree of beautiful purple flowers. She was dressed in a purple kimono with wisteria painted on it and her hair was done in a ponytail and a hydrania blossom set in the ribbon. A knife sticking out of her chest with a note on yellow pad paper was visable and now stained red from her blood.

'" k.....koji. call the police"' the woman said falling on the ground.

~~~~~ Tama River 8:24 AM

A few police cars were lined on the riverbank. this early in the morning only a few officers were had taken the body off the tree and layed it on the ground examining it.

" Victim's Name: Kazuha Toyama  
Age: 17

Last Seen: Tokyo Substation where we beileive she was abuducted. she was on her way to visit a freind here in tokyo before heading back to her hometown in Osaka.

sir, no fingerprints found on the knife but the note is adressed to someone." a junior offier noted just as he was standing up and handed the note off to Megure.

Megure Keibu seemed abit shaken up. he knew kazuha from seeing her with Ran and he guessed SHE was the freind Kazuha was going to visit two days ago. Heiji had called Ran saying she was missing the day after and ran was panicing yesterday.


	3. Chapter 3

(once again it's short, sorry i just can't write a long story. i'm incapable of it. i'm not really a good writer to begin with, i have awsome ideas i just can't write things out. anyway...enjoy what i did write)

"'who is the note adressed to?"' Megure said calming himself down. he was almost afraid as to who the note was for, what it said.

'"Hattori Heiji,

we're sorry but your lease on life has just run out and we're coming to collect. THIS was interest. Benkei is back and we will get our revenge and take back the sword. come back to kyoto where the battle happened last year and don't bring any cops or that little boy. if you do they will be killed upon arrival and if Kudo comes he's as good as in the grave. and if you don't come we won't just stop at your girlfreind...the little boy,the other teen girl, her father, the cops there at the time. we'll keep going until you come to meet us.

--Genjibotaru'"

Megure stared at the bloodstain letter "'cruel...they killed his girlfreind and 3 other girl's just to get to Hattori-kun. He doesn't even know about this"'he crumpled the paper "' Takagi call osaka and tell the cheif and his family to come to tokyo,Call the girl's father too. shiratori get Kogoro over here and make sure her brings Conan and Ran. they're invovled in this too!"' Megure shouted 


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: i DO NOT own detective conan and if i did..kaito kuroba would acctually show up and mistake ran for aoko, flip her skirt and get hit by conan.)

(it's like 3AM here and me Akemi~chan, we got a new puppy for christmas, and he's barking. YAY! i get to finish the story. i tried my best~~enjoy.)

~~~~~ Tama River 10:00 AM

"'OI ! Megure why call me out so early in the morning?"' kogoro yelled and heaved a big yawn walking to the gathering of were gathered around a streatcher that had the bodyon it, covered in a white sheet, it sat there being inspected by a few CSI workers.

As usual Conan and Ran had come along with kogoro to the crime scene,this time, conan thought was unusual. They were called in to come...usually they'd just followed but Megure Keibu specifically called them today. '"we found another girl killed by that serial killer, Mouri-Kun"'Megure said writeing down the time of death in his officer's notebook.

'" Name of the victim and time of death?"' mouri asked,his face changing to a serious has walked closer to listen.

'"name: Kazuha Toyama

Time of death: 3 AM this morning judging but Rigor Mortis and the fog that usually set here at the river.'" Megure stated flipping through his book and he closed it "full story mouri-kun..." he looked over to a shocked Ran and Conan '"and Mouri-san. from what we gathered she was coming here to visit Ran-san and was taken by a group called Genjibotaru. They were the gang of bandits from Osaka kud,Hattori, you and Shiratori took down a year ago Mouri-kun. they left a note attached ,very brutally, to the body. it's addressed to Hattori Heiji so acording to regulations i can't read it to other's unless the Adressed person specifies it."' Megure stated turning around just as takagi walked up.

'"we've contacted Osaka Police and they're heading over now, they should be here in another hour or two to identify the body and help us get these murderers"'Takagi stated putting up his cell phone.

'"N...no i just talked to her the other d...day..."' Ran said as tears fell from her eyes and she sat on a nearby bench

Conan was shocked to say the least,he knew the Genjibotaru. They wanted Benkei's sword and heiji found it first and knocked their crazy leader out sending him to jail as the temple burned down. He'd desguised as Heiji to get kazuha to safety.

Conan took out his cellphone "'oi!"'

"'moshi...oh hey,kudo what's up? you guys at the scene?"'

'"y...yes we are...."'

"'huh? you're voice sounds abit down. why's it so important to call us all over there anyway? we were busy searching for..."'

"'we found her...kazuha i mean...we found her"'

"'really?! in tokyo?! then i wonder why she didn't call? put that ahou on the phone kudo!'"

'"the dead body hanging from the tree was her, Hattori...and the note that was knifed in her chest was adressed to YOU! They called the family here to report it and identify the body..then Genjibotaru are back"'

'"n....no way... YOU'RE LYING! S..SHE WOULD NEVER..!'" he stopped shouting and just hung up the phone and threw it on the plane's seat.

Conan sighed "i knew he'd go Katatonic. he'd go into denial and when he sees it for himself he'll go into a katatonic state and not do much of anything but sulk"


	5. Chapter 5

Soon all the cars cleared the River area and they headed to the police station. They all headed to a back room that was sound proof so noone would hear the new victim and of the case except the people involved.

"we called you here Hattori-kun and Toyama-san to identify the body of the victim" megure said as he took a seat. everyone had walked in and already took their places. "ok Keibu-San* the information please? we didn't get to see the body before it was taken away to the hospital" Heizo Hattori said.

Heiji was sitting next to his father and his associate. he just stared at the ground 'n...not possable. she can't be...' he thought trying to push away the information he heard from Conan earlier that looked up at the Megure as he picked up a clipboard and stated the facts of the murder.

"name: Kazuha Toyama

age:17

A newlywed couple nearby found the body hanging from a wisteria tree and dressed in a corresponding kimono,a similar way to three other girls that were killed this month, A note was found stuck to the knife in her chest and it was adressed to Heiji Hattori. looks like the Genjibotaru are back"

Heiji clenched his fist remembering Kyoto and the case that happened there. 'so THEY are back. i barely got kazuha away from there last time because i was injured. if it wasn't for Kudou, she would have been done for then.' he thought taking the note on the table 'they're after that sword again...?it's at a museum now. i can't get it and they're threatning other people too. DAMN!' he thought slaming his fists on the table. 


End file.
